Midnight Ride
by GeminiAlchemist
Summary: Akko just wants to know why Amanda asked her to sneak out of school so late at night for. Amako, AmandaxAkko. Oneshot.


A/N: I discussed this idea for a Amakko fic in a previous fic, and asked if anyone was interested in giving it a read sometime. I got few positive responses, and decided to go for it. This is the first Non-Sukko fic that is also non-crack I've done. Hope it meets your guy's expectations. Takes place after episode 25.

* * *

Akko was a bit confused as to why Amanda had wanted to meet her out here so late. Curfew was already in effect, and Akko was in enough trouble without getting caught outside her dorm this late at night. She really hoped that this was for something important.

She'd been wondering just what the redhead had planned since she passed a note to her in potions class asking her to meet her just outside the Luna Nova campus at midnight. Maybe she had some scheme planned and wanted it real hush hush? Though, the schemes Amanda came up with usually required Sucy's potions, so if that was it, Sucy would be tagging along, and then Lotte would follow as well to try and talk them out of it.

Just as Akko was beginning to wonder if the scheme involved a prank on her, She suddenly noticed a figure out in the distance. That had to be Amanda! Running over towards he green team friend, the young witch noticed something about Amanda, who was illuminated by the moonlight.

She was wearing the same outfit she'd worn to infiltrate Appleton Academy, a slim black suit that complimented her more boyish figure. She hadn't slicked her hair back like then, but she still looked rather dashing either way. In one hand she clasped her broom, and sent Akko a wave with the other as she neared.

"Amanda! Why are you all dressed up like that? We're not sneaking into another boy school are we? I really don't want to get into any more sword fights." Akko asked.

"oh, no, uh, I'm wearing this because I- uh," Amanda actually looked kind of embarrassed. "Look, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out on a broom ride with me, okay? And I just felt like dressing up for the occasion, and this happened to be the nicest clothes I own."

Akko gasped, and clapped her hands together happily, "oh, we're going to go flying! But I didn't bring my broom! Not that I can fly it much anyway, but-"

Amanda cut her off, "I meant that we're going to fly together, on my broom. Otherwise, I would have, eh, let you know to bring your broom beforehand, but I didn't, 'cause I wanted to fly with you." Her faced reddened, but thankfully it was too dark out for Akko to notice. She mounted her broom, sitting a bit farther up the handle than she'd normally do, and patted the open space behind her. "hop on. Nights with a full moon like this were made for flying, and we shouldn't waste it.

Akko let out a cheer and literally jumped onto the back of the broom, clinging on tight to Amanda's waist, which put a sly grin on the redhead's face. "Let's go fast! Can we go fast? I really want to go fast!"

"Of course we'll go fast! It's the best way to fly!" And with that, Amanda took off, quickly hitting the top speed her broom was able to handle with two passengers. While not as fast as the combined broom/rocket thing they flew to save the world recently, it was still pretty darn fast.

The American girl made sure to do lots of tricks for Akko, showing off everything she could. She couldn't help but grin as Akko let out delighted screams and clung even tighter to her all through the night. Eventually though, Akko began to slump against her, pressing her face into the crook of Amanda's neck and shoulder and kept letting out big, tired yawns. Amanda didn't have a watch on her, but by the position of the moon, it had to be pretty damn late.

As they finally landed, Amanda insisted on walking Akko back to her dorm, saying that she wasn't going to be held responsible if Akko was found fast asleep in some bushes the next morning. She'd asked Akko out here, it was her job to make sure Akko got back.

And so the two walked back to the school together, Akko leaning tiredly against Amanda's side, as the American witch kept an arm wrapped around her friend's shoulder. Other than Akko's occasional sleepy babble, it was very quit and relaxing.

As they made it to the dorm, Akko thanked Amanda for the ride, before asking "But what I don't get, is why did you ask me out there in the first place?"

Amanda rubbed the back of her neck and fought down the urge to blush. Of course Akko didn't understand she'd just been asked out and gone out on a date. "Well, I wanted to do something nice. And everyone deserves a chance to really fly, you know?"

Amanda soon found her face matched her hair when Akko tackled her into a tight hug. Stunned from the sudden hug, Amanda wasn't sure what to do with for a moment, before coming to her senses and wrapping her arms around the cute Japanese girl and returning the hug. "That was so sweet of you," Akko whispered into her ear. "I'd love to do it again sometime!"

Amanda froze, and by the time she'd come to her senses again, Akko had let her go and gone back into her dorm, probably going to try and catch a few more hours of sleep before classes tomorrow. Which she would also sleep through.

As Amanda walked away, heading back towards her room, she couldn't keep down a grin. Maybe Akko wasn't as dense as she thought? … Nah, that couldn't be right.

* * *

A/N: Amanda is the kind of girl I would have seriously crushed on in high school. I kinda have a thing for tough tomboys with a soft center. And redheads. Also, what is it about LWA that makes me want to get a spin-off series following the adventures of Amanda O'Neil, her plucky silent sidekick, and the brave snack provider of justice?


End file.
